1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color printer system for executing color printing on a paper, and more particularly, to a color printer system for correcting color so as to be printed in a proper hue depending on the color of the paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
When displaying a color image object on a display or printing it out, the actually output hue of the image varies according to an output device, even if the color image object is the identical. This is caused by a difference of the color gamut (color space) in an output device, for example, a display or a printer. Then, there have been proposed various kinds of image output devices having a color correcting function with consideration for a difference of color space in an output device.
These conventional image output devices include a device disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Heisei 9-44132 "Image Output Device". This publication discloses an image output device, with the data including a plurality of image objects stored therein, capable of automatically interlocking color treatment for the other image object associated with the specified image object when specifying the optimum color treatment for a given image object.
Provided with a function of correcting colors depending on an output device, however, the above mentioned conventional image output device gives no consideration to the color of a paper on which a color image is printed, in color printing. Therefore, the hue of the actually printed image may be different from the expected hue.
There are various kinds of papers for use in printout. For example, a white paper ranges from a truer white paper to a creamy white paper such as a recycled paper or a post card. Depending on the necessity, a color image may be printed on a colored paper. Therefore, a function of correcting colors of an image depending on the color of a paper is being desired.